


Soupirs

by grainipiot



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, One Shot, canon verse but the timeline is blurred on purpose, light touch of fluff if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:40:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26783050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grainipiot/pseuds/grainipiot
Summary: Zed wasn't the only one able to sneak in the other's place to get some relief and affection, Shen could do that too. Except it was a lot less sneaky.Shenzed - canon verse - one shot
Relationships: Shen/Zed (League of Legends)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 51





	Soupirs

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> So this OS is for my readers, the result of several polls to determine what you wanted to read! Thank you again for 100 followers on twitter!  
> I hope you will enjoy it~

_Hmm._

_He’s here._

What a strange feeling indeed but it could happen. Shen had come to the Shadow Order’s sanctuary. A foolish move for anyone else but if that man wanted to go somewhere and to do something, there was literally nothing that could stop him. Zed himself knew better than to try to convince him, it was always a big effort that didn’t even give the outcome needed. Such a stubborn one.

Indeed it wasn’t the first time, it happened on occasions although he seemed to keep this really as last resort. Like when they hadn’t seen each other for a while and Zed didn’t try to sneak in for once. When they needed to argue. Well, argue they would do until they fucked. Because that was the whole point, Shen was checking if everything was alright, only to go back to his pathetic order later.

Here he was, in a place that everyone in the First Land would rather avoid, especially Noxians. There was nothing here but Zed’s dear order, outcasts living with the shadows. Indeed it was an extremely bad move for any outsider to try to sneak in this place, a deadly risk indeed. However Shen didn’t even try to be sneaky about it, he went and left as if this place was a windmill. So careless. Another reason why Zed both loved him and respected him despite this stubbornness being a damned flaw of his. Only the strongest would ever dare to step in hostile territory and that didn’t faze him at all.

How did he know Shen was here ? First, simple instinct and second because there was some goddamn noise in the sanctuary despite the despicable time. There was always someone on watch and it never took long to wake everyone up if there was anything. If there was one single threat at the gate of the sanctuary then it might be the reason for such fuss. If he was right, soon someone would run to warn him although this felt a lot like kids going to their dad when there was the smallest issue. Zed wasn’t really glad to know potentially his old friend and yet not so friend was here, he wasn’t in the mood and this could so easily turn into another argument if Shen wanted something.

Like clockwork, foot steps were heard and so Zed got up to deal with that. _Ugh…_ What a pain sometimes. Also what a slight betrayal to feel so slightly relieved to know Shen could be here. Their paths were different but it never stopped them from meeting. A reflex of joy to know despite the years there was something between them.

« Master Zed, he’s here again. » Yet another poor acolyte that was woken up far too early to deal with that kind of crap.

« I know. Let him come. » Dismissed as quick, Zed didn’t want to pretend this was normal.

Another sigh for the night. This was going to give him a headache if it turned sour. Zed went back to that room he called his and waited, for sure Shen would know where to find him. He always did.

Not even a full minute later, he stood there in the doorway, silent presence that couldn’t be ignored. Zed glared at him for causing such a useless ruckus, despite how secretly glad he was. Now he would see what was the point of the night.

« Discreet as ever. What the fuck do you want ? »

There was nothing he could decipher from Shen’s expression as he almost always kept his mask. Hopefully he would take it off but even without it he looked composed, betraying no emotion. That part frustrated Zed a little but what could he do ? This was deeply ingrained. In any case he watched as Shen came closer and sat on the end of the bed where he was.

« I came here to see you. » Not a single hint of emotion. If he was happy to be here, he hid it well.

Zero information found here, of course he had come here to see Zed or he wouldn’t be sitting on his bed right now so late in the night. _Gods…_

« I see that. What do you want ? » This time he insisted a lot more.

No answer. It annoyed Zed a little.

At last Shen spoke again, moving as to stand up and go : « Well, I was looking forward to spend some time with you but if you don’t want to then I’ll give you some peace. »

_Hey, no_. Indeed it was a bit frustrating to be kept awake at that time but not to the point of losing one occasion to have Shen here. Zed grabbed his arm to stop him.

« Hell no, stay here. »

It was frustrating because they rarely got to see each other, no matter the circumstances. Every time counted and Zed didn’t feel like losing this one because he felt a bit cranky. Instead he pulled Shen to him, fighting this urge for contact. No words yet, Shen complied and faced him in bed. What an unnerving time, he said he wanted to be there, to spend some time but he practically didn’t show any hint of interest most of time. Zed got enough and decided to take the latter’s mask off.

This met no resistances at all, on the opposite Shen helped him a little until they could both see each other without a mask. Always the same shiver of anticipation. Zed had enough to pretend he was pissed to see him, he yanked Shen to him until they could kiss. In fact this was perfectly fine, Shen let him do and met him in similar eagerness if that could be called such. He was here, he had taken time to come here. Sometimes the intention was all that mattered.

No need to remain a little bitter, Zed fought that to instead enjoy their first kiss after a while. It wasn’t sweet and soft like on some days, he gave a healthy amount of bite into it but he didn’t feel like causing harm just because he was able to. This would ruin the night. If Shen had been planning on an argument to make him hear reason then he would have already started. Instead he took Zed over his lap so easily, like the most basic reflex for them. It was fine, Zed always enjoyed when he got handy on him in good intent. Sometimes balance was impressive and he liked seeing how easily crushed he could be if he were the smallest threat.

For a while they didn’t do a lot except devouring each other in increasing passion. This was the kind of moment when they realized how much they had missed each other, for so many nights and days spent apart because of their opposed ways. Zed would be lying if he insisted that he didn’t miss him, more often than not he silently yearned and wished they could have had something different. It didn’t matter anymore, longing for someone present was stupid. Instead he gave everything he could as to convince Shen this was the right decision, a good reason to come.

The true kicker was when Zed definitely registered touch over him, a hand roaming over his clothes in not so discreet enjoyment. First he was on top of Shen, that was an invitation in itself and now he was being gently grabbed and caressed, everything he could ask from one of their nights. This was a silent question.

Parting from yet another kiss, short on breath, he tried to get this to move : « Alright, I see why you’re here. Lie down. »

« You know I’m not here just for sex. We can sleep instead. » This might have been a joke because Shen’s sense of humor was quite bad. Except nothing in his expression would ever tell it was meant to be funny.

Zed rolled his eyes, moving off his lap so Shen could move and lie down indeed.

« Yeah, I know. But I want to fuck and you want to fuck so we might as well do it instead of sleeping. » A bit light too because obviously neither would hold on for very long if they were to go to sleep. Zed was getting aroused and clearly Shen wanted him too.

Indeed Shen moved in bed and lied back, another signal that he did want to be here. All this talk for nothing, it led nowhere. Zed huffed lowly before straddling him again, maybe this time he would be given some time to rile him up. As soon as he went on top of Shen, he rocked back and bore down on him quite strongly so as not to be ignored. Of course Shen wanted this too, he had made all the way up here and it wouldn’t be wasted on some poor night together. _Though it’s nice_. Zed wasn’t going to claim it on every roof but he liked having Shen in his bed and to find him next morning. Something that could seem almost normal and peaceful. It wasn’t the right time, for now he wanted to make him go wild even for a short time, to make him desperate for him. This was the highest praise, to make Shen bodily react.

For now it wasn’t that visible but Zed did notice the way the latter bucked against him, not too strongly so he had to be holding back a little. He wished they could be loud, here no one would ever think about bothering them but it wasn’t a reason to be careless. The armor was in the way, time to get Shen out of it before they could do anything. To prompt it to help, Zed took off his own clothing, knowing this would urge him to do the same.

However it was without counting on this unexpected gentleness. After he had taken off his top clothing, he felt Shen’s hands over him but not so much with crude intent. Instead he lingered a little over these dark tattoos, stroking and caressing that body he should have known perfectly for all the time spent together. Zed let him do but this was deeper than he could admit. _One of those nights_. Quietly Shen sat up – despite the previous order to lie back – and embraced him, relishing a bit of contact before he kissed his way up Zed’s neck. Zed wanted to be annoyed, to say that it was useless to be so sappy on him for nothing but there was literally no reason why he would refuse that. He still longed to be held and loved, as pathetic as it might seem. So to feel Shen’s lips against his skin always made him shiver to his core, holding him in return in silent encouragement. It had been long since Shen understood sometimes he didn’t loudly ask for something but required it in gestures.

The fact was, Zed couldn’t stop himself from rocking against him now. He was becoming needy and to be tended to in such badly concealed affection, it only kicked further his arousal. So for a time he kept resolutely silent while Shen enjoyed himself.

_Fuck…_

No way Shen didn’t feel his erection, Zed was aching to be touched in more intimate ways. In need for his attention, he pulled lightly Shen’s hair, tie coming loose although neither would came about it. Now red hair fell gently over these broad shoulders and Zed leaned closer to both relish his warm presence and to get him to move without voicing it.

Since it wasn’t understood yet – or possibly ignored – then Zed had no other solution.

« Shen, fuck me… You came here so why don’t you fuck me already ? »

« …I’ll get to it then. »

« I prepare myself. You… get the fuck out of your armor, now. » Difficult to sound serious when he was hard just from a few soft gestures and rough grinding.

It seemed to be understood though as Shen let him go for a time. Zed had to fight himself over not feeling too sad about the loss of contact but it had to happen if he wanted relief. Quickly he looked for oil, took off the last of his clothes and then slicked his hand while Shen got busy with his armor indeed. It was almost funny to see him so fast and hasty at it, as if there was a real emergency.

Not Zed’s business yet, he merely focused on his task and started to stretch himself. _Ah fuck…_ It had been a while indeed. No wonder why Shen had decided to pay a visit himself if it had been such a long time without seeing each other. So he would have to be a bit more careful although Zed rarely was. He pushed a second finger inside and panted quietly under that new stimulation. It was barely the beginning, soon he would get a lot better.

Glancing at Shen, his gaze fell on that now bare body he had been silently craving at night. Shen was almost done but already it was a feast for Zed. No way to complain, it almost distracted him from his preparation. _Hot…_ It was such a turn on to see Shen watching him while he took care of his armor, neither could do much without the other.

Once Shen was done, he returned to that initial position and sat back in bed, only to pull Zed with him so he sat on his lap. Back to his throne. Such a big effort of focus, Zed now had a very good view on his chest but he also had to finish stretching himself. Torn between these many urges, he just curled against Shen, fully leaning against him while he scissored his fingers inside. It was getting really good and to feel the latter hold him closer was such a sweet thing, a terrible mix of arousal and feelings. Zed pretended not to care, eyes close and face pressed to Shen’s neck.

« Don’t hurt yourself. » A bit harsh in itself but it was murmured in such rarely soft tone that it made Zed weaker.

« Fuck you… » Automatic reply but he didn’t mean it at all.

As soon as he felt ready, Zed kept himself upright and pushed Shen to lie back. The only display of strength he could hope to make, always so much worth it in the incredibly aroused look he earned. Need suited Shen but it was so rare from him to actually show it. Only Zed could ever get that.

« Gorgeous. »

One word and it still shattered Zed’s resistance the exact same way, even after all this time. It wasn’t fair because he did try to seem so casual and composed while all Shen needed was to say a single word to earn a reaction. That blush was meant to happen at some point.

Instead of telling him to shut up like the urge burned him to, Zed decided to get to next step and hastily slicked Shen’s cock. It had the sudden effect to make him moan, something quite muffled but a sound nonetheless compared to this usual sea of silence. _Good…_ Zed didn’t want to be the only desperate one.

In that expected course of action it didn’t take long before he positioned himself right over Shen, one hand over his chest for support just before he sank on his cock. As soon it was bliss, new intrusion that didn’t hurt in the slightest. Zed didn’t care, he took him all the way in one second before pausing to get a good look at him. This was a special moment, when Shen couldn’t seem unfazed anymore and had to show what he felt. He grabbed Zed’s waist as first clue but his expression told the most. Need, a bit of emotion, just enough to remind him why he loved this man so much. It was time to remind him why he came here.

« Mmngh… » It was going to be difficult for Zed too but he would still try to remain silent, for everyone’s sake.

After a few first moves, he set a really intense pace from the start, aiming to make Shen react. This was the whole point, he had to give it good enough to him. Long thrusts, strong clenching and then Zed could hope. He couldn’t idle so much, always grabbing more of the latter. Why stop himself, this was their only time together.

« Zed… » So breathy, so lost already. Was he already turned on before they even got to it ?

To hear his name in such dear tone always got to him so Zed gave up little by little. It wasn’t even possible to pretend he wasn’t being deeply fucked by the latter, no matter who had control it wasn’t used fully. Soon his own urges came before anything and took him further in that hard pace, basically fucking himself on Shen’s cock. It was fine, they both wanted that. A few times Zed slippd and moaned aloud, however it didn’t seem to be a real issue.

More and more, tension built up. It didn’t matter, it felt like pleasure and Zed wasn’t going to complain. It filled him up so nicely, Shen’s desperation starting to show even in his moves. Soon he was going to lose it sweetly and Zed would be there to take it. _Faster…_ It would never be fast enough, he was greedy.

After a while he realized how close he was to Shen, almost bent over him under that building pleasure. Since he was there, Zed decided to kiss him. The most logical thing. It was clear they were both getting exhausted, him because he was giving all he could in a good pace and Shen because he accepted everything. So to say the kiss was sloppy, barely a wet press against each other to ignore their incoming end.

What killed Zed on the spot was to feel that rough hand cradling his face, it wasn’t needed and yet it made him so vulnerable. Unable to take more, he tried to finish Shen off by going rough on himself. It didn’t matter how violent it could be right now, Zed rocked back the best he could and tightened around him until he felt Shen whimper in their kiss.

Success.

_Yes…_

Shen came and so it meant that everything was good to ride that feeling. Zed knew what was going on, he let himself to be handled with strength or not, uncaring as he was far too needy to spare a single thought. He let Shen grab him and fuck him thoroughly until the very end, knowing that it was going to leave red marks over his hips and thighs. His mission was complete.

No rest given, as soon as Shen seemed to have ridden that high and shoot his load, he took care of Zed. This was the part he preferred, when he wasn’t so determined to come first. Zed tried to support himself a little but no illusions, they both knew he was going to collapse as soon as he had come. Shen wrapped a hand around his dripping cock and gave a speedy handjob, playing a little with the head for better results. This was why Zed wasn’t worried at all, in no time he was left breathless and horny on top of him, gathering his last strengths not to fall too soon.

« Ahh… Shen… I… » What did he want ? To be held and loved, even for a few seconds. Bliss came too soon, dazing him for a while.

A kiss was offered to him as if he wasn’t busy keeping quiet under that wonderful climax. Zed came between them before he indeed collapsed forward, caught with care as soon as he made contact. Then all would be good. Stars danced in his vision while he recovered slowly, far too satisfied to even care about the world and their surroundings. He didn’t register everything but it was comfortable and warm. A few noises came up but he felt too lazy to focus.

« What… ? » Alright, right now he felt like being nice so he looked up while also putting himself at ease against Shen.

« Nothing. » It seemed that this was the wrong answer because Zed glared at him as much as he could – which wasn’t a lot because he was really tired and cozy. Shen spoke again, this time whispering closely as he stroked Zed’s cheek : « I really missed you. I know you hate when I get a little sentimental but this is what I’ve been looking for when I sneaked in. »

Between the sweet words, the gentle attention and simply this peaceful time after sex, Zed wasn’t able to remain composed nor could he be angry. As much as he denied it, this was yet another thing he missed when they couldn’t reach for each other.

How much would it cost him to be honest a single time ? Nothing.

« Mmh. I missed you too. » Clear and direct although it was the maximum he could manage without making a fool of himself.

Instead he curled up against Shen, face buried against his chest to both forget the fluster and to appreciate the moment.

They could never know what was going to happen but they knew they would always find each other.

Zed froze for a good second when he felt Shen’s hand caressing his hair, before he relaxed again and decided to go with it.

**Author's Note:**

> There, now they had some comfort~  
> Thank you for reading!  
> For shenzed fans, there will be soon a SZ kinktober prompt in the month so keep an eye open for it!
> 
> For any questions, find me on:  
> > twitter: @niceswordboots  
> > tumblr: https://aracdo.tumblr.com/


End file.
